El condenador
by Chocolate120
Summary: Tus amigos y tu están aburridos y al buscar algo que hacer te condenas... (Tiene que ver con Ib pasen y lean) Rol time :3


**Okay lo unico que les digo es que esto lo hago 1) imaginacion de repente 2) Me inspiro la cancion Hide and Seek (Son libres de buscarla n.n) Bueno ya esto es como un rol asi que usted es el protagonista Chaito**

* * *

Estás en tu casa con tus amigos, son las 8 de la noche y están todos aburridos, comienzan a buscar en internet actividades para hacer de pronto un anuncio aparece, el mismo dice:

"Aburridos?"

Tú y tus amigos se miran entre si y dicen que si lo cual hace que otro anuncio salta en la pantalla:

"Quieren divertirse? Solo sigan mis pasos"

Todos vuelven a mirarse hasta que uno de tus amigos, el más miedoso, dice:

-No lo harás verdad?- Cuando comienzas a dudar otro anuncio sale en la pantalla

"Esta exaltado… ¿Le harás caso?, si lo haces me confirmaras que eres un cobarde"

Piensas, esto es muy extraño pero tu orgullo evita que entres en razón

-No soy un cobarde- Bufas, tus amigos comienzan a temer

-Ya… Deja esto no es divertido- Dice uno de ellos creyendo que es una broma de tu parte

"Sé lo que piensas, esto no es una broma ¿Quieren jugar?"

Lo piensas aún más, tú y tus amigos vuelven a cruzar miradas…

"Si no quieren jugar solo díganlo"

Otro mensaje aparece, tus amigos y tú lo meditan en voz baja por si acaso y todos unánimemente deciden que no quieren hacer nada estúpido.

-No queremos jugar- Dicen a unísono tus amigos pero tú eres demasiado curioso, quieres saber qué es esto que les hablas y al mismo tiempo que tus amigos dices:

-SI queremos jugar- Tus amigos no se dan cuenta sin embargo las luces se apagan de pronto y alguien golpea la puerta

Nadie habla… Todos están shockeados, hasta tú mismo no puedes creer que esto sea verdad…

Una nota se desliza por debajo de la puerta:

"Vamos a jugar!

Esto es simple, las rosas que se encuentran a un lado tuyo son tu vida, más te vale protegerla, a mí me encanta desojar rosas… Las reglas son simples, a las 10 el juego comienza, son escondidas nada complicado pero si te encuentro desearas no haber nacido jiji"

Te das cuenta de lo terrible de la situación y de lo idiota que eres pero no hay vuelta atrás, ahora debes encontrar la rosa y protegerla…

Tu y tus amigo miran el reloj, son las 9, comienzan su búsqueda… Buscas en tu cuarto mientras tus amigos en otros lados.

No están en donde buscas sin embargo, encuentras un sobre amarillo, el cual contiene una carta la cual en una papelería hermosa y con una letra de primera dice:

"Te arrepientes? Es todo tu culpa! Ahora tu y tus amigo están en mi juego y para no meter presiones te aviso NUNCA PIERDO… Upss eso empeoro todo jiji lo siento… A quien engaño!? Amo esto "

Te tensas, has condenado a todos encima si no encuentras las rosas todos morirán.

Tomas asiento en tu cama, intentas pensar, pero es imposible… Las horas pasan pero ni cuenta te das…

Toc toc

Alguien toca la puerta, son las 10…

Toc toc…

Comienzas a desesperarte, no encuentras a tus amigos ni a la rosa…

-Dónde están?- Preguntas en voz baja y de pronto algo se escribe en la pared

"Aunque trates de mí no huiras, tus amigos encontraron las rosas y cayeron en mi trampa jiji "

-De que hablas!?- Gritas y al dar 2 pasos más en la pared se escribe otra cosa…

"De que hablo!? Huehuehue ¿Creías que los ayudaría? O ¿Qué les daría una manera de escapar? Yo NUNCA PIERDO! Esas rosas solo eran señuelos, quedas tú y solo tú"

Te deseperas, tus amigos podrían estar heridos o peor muertos…

TOC TOC…

Otra vez la puerta, piensas:

-Si no le abro no podrá entrar- Te crees inteligente pero de pronto una risa fina escuchas

"No necesito tu permiso para entrar jijijiji solo son formalidades"

Miras por la ventana y ves unos cabellos rubios hasta que de pronto te encuentras con unos ojos verdes…

"Cruzando miradas a través de la ventana~"

Comienzas a correr y encuentras un escondite perfecto, desde el escuchas sus pasos, son continuos y parecen que nunca paran…

"Donde estas querido? Ya eh visto en tu closet… Jiji esto solo acabar cuando yo gane, sino seguiré viniendo noche tras noche"

Comienzas a templar, no podrás aguantar esto por mucho más tiempo…

Los pasos aumentan, sudas frio y sabes que el final se acerca, desde tu escondite ves como ella para y mira en tu dirección… Piensas rápidamente, tu fin está llegando…

"TE ENCONTRE~~"

Dice ella, sales rápidamente y corres hasta mas no poder, al parar miras a tu espalda, ella no esta… Piensas que te has salvado sin embargo al volver tu mirada al frente ella con su mirada fría, su sonrisa espeluznante y su cabello rubio te sorprenden…

.

.

.

Abres los ojos lentamente y te encuentras con un cuadro, en el aparecen tus amigos y en sus manos rosas de diferentes colores, te levantas y al acercarte al cuadro lees una nota:

"Los idiotas que no valoran su propia **** solo acaban ****"

No conoces las palabras que están en el cartel, sigues caminando y ves un cuadro vacío

"El condenador termina ****"

Comienzas a pensar en esas palabras pero tus ojos se ponen en blanco cuando sientes una punzada directo de tu espalda…

"Te encontré… Ahora sufre jiji"

La niña rubia que en un pasado te hubiera parecido tierna ahora es espeluznante… sientes como ella comienza a cortar poco a poco tu piel, el dolor se hace cada vez más intenso sin embargo nada se compara con lo que sucede después…

Ella toma una rosa y comienza a desojarla de a un pétalo a la vez, sufres como un condenado ¿Cómo aquella hermosa rosa puede causarte tanto dolor? No lo sabes, y no lo sabrás ya que al retirar el último pétalo quedas inmóvil y el único sentido que te queda es la mirada…

~Unos años después~

-Mira que cuadro… Guertena ha captado muy bien el dolor- Decía una mujer viéndote, estas condenado a vivir en un cuadro, con el dolor de haber condenado a tus amigos y sufrir las consecuencias…

-Mama ese cuadro da miedo encima mira como se llama- Dijo la pequeña niña que acompaña a la mujer

"El condenador termina condenado"


End file.
